


Будни

by UsagiToxic



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простые семейные будни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будни

Может быть, расти и взрослеть, когда папа - одинокий бывший военный, а мама - ангел на небесах, не слишком легко. Но Анна никогда не жаловалась на порядок вещей - с гордостью рассказывала про то, как мама смотрит за ними из рая, и все соседские детишки ей верили. А папа, несмотря на всю свою мрачность и любовь к выпивке, всегда к ней добр и ласков. И мало кто рискует дразнить и дергать малышку Анну за волосы, когда у её папы всегда с собой хмурый взгляд и здоровый пистолет.

Впрочем, глупые люди находятся всегда. Особенно когда им кажется, что страшный дядька далеко.

\- Её папа не ходит в церковь, потому что он убийца! - самые правильные девочки всегда самые жестокие и страшные, и вокруг них собирается большая компания. - И мама её вовсе не ангел, потому что ангелы не смотрят за такими! Она дочка убийцы и тоже убийца! Мы её накажем!

Разумеется, это не было предназначено для ушей самой Анны - глупые и трусливые люди предпочитают устраивать "тёмные" во имя справедливости, обязательно толпой против одного. Но на этот раз ей везёт - по чистой случайности она слышит эти замыслы и тут же выступает на защиту, не свою, но отца:

\- Мой папа военный! Он герой!

Когда малышка Анна возвращается домой с растрёпанными волосами, грязным платьицем, и ушибами разной степени красочности, Букер ДеВитт, конечно, понимает умом, что здесь как раз нужна мать, которая будет хлопотать и всплескивать руками, поспешно искать чистую одежду, ругать за неподходящее для девочки поведение... но он гордится и ничего не может с собой поделать. Даже её родной матери он бы не позволил бранить Анну за драку.

\- Ну и кому досталось сегодня от маленького ангелочка? - спрашивает он, промывая водой те участки кожи у дочери, которые ободрались до крови - драки у девочек куда более жестоки, нежели у мальчишек. Ведь даже у самого последнего задиры был свой кодекс чести, который включал пункт, что после первой крови драка прекращается. Девчонки же подобного не принимали.

\- Лиз. Дура Лиз! - восклицает Анна. - Почему у такой дуры такое красивое имя?.. она противная. Её должны были звать... м-м...

Она задумывается, какое бы имя пообиднее подобрать для столь ужасной особы и заключает:

\- А вот просто Лиз! Или Лиз-ард*! А Элизабет пусть называют только хороших девочек!

\- Угу, вроде тебя, - говорит ДеВитт, впрочем, особенно не прислушивается - он и так прекрасно знает, что его дочери очень нравятся некоторые имена, а одно из них - особенно. 

\- Да! Я бы была хорошей Элизабет. Но я Анна.

И как бы не нравились девочке те или иные имена, она никогда-никогда не поменяет своё. Ведь её мама очень хотела, чтобы дочку звали именно так.

На следующий день в дом маленького семейства ДеВитт пришла мать "противной Лиз" - миссис Хэлмс, с твердым намерением перевоспитать и ту "девчонку", что посмела обидеть её дочь, и её непутёвых родителей. Столь правильные леди не боятся ни пистолета, ни мрачного взгляда, считая всех мужчин на свете истинными джентельменами, которые не посмеют тронуть даму даже в мыслях, поэтому когда Букер ДеВитт встретил её на пороге, она не начала заикаться и стараться как можно быстрее и вежливее уйти, как остальные. 

А уж узнав, что мистер ДеВитт - одинокий вдовец, и вовсе вернулась на следующий день. А затем и на следующий. И даже три дня спустя. О чем говорили её папа и миссис Хэлмс, малышке Анне не было известно, но она твёрдо была уверена, что зануда-мамаша-мерзкой-Лиз распекает её папу. Но ничего. Её папа - самый сильный на свете, он даже такое выдержит. А вечером она укроет его шарфом и сделает чай. Жалко, у них дома нет кресла-качалки, вот где хорошо отдыхать после боевых подвигов!

Подняв сухую веточку, Анна принимается изображать, как её папа отважно отбивает атаки миссис Хэлмс. А заодно и грандиозное падение "занудного зверя"... но девочка даже не представляла себе, насколько её маленький спектакль одного актера далёк от правды! Грандиозное падение оказалось куда грандиознее, чем она себе воображала.

На седьмой день миссис Хэлмс привела с собой своё солнышко (она же "противная Лиз") на ужин к мистеру ДеВитту. Букер не помнил, чтобы он их приглашал... или хотя бы чтобы соглашался на ужин в две семьи, но "Китти", как упрашивала называть себя миссис Хэлмс, глуповато хихикая, настаивала, что сама всё приготовит и устроит, это ведь такой замечательный вечер для такого замечательного события!

\- Всё, хватит, - тоном, который предвещает неприятности, говорит её папа, когда "Китти" принимается бранить их за то, что столовые приборы лежат не так, как она привыкла. - Выметайся.

\- Букки! - возмущенно хлопает "Китти" накрашенными ресницами. - Как это понимать?!

\- Выметайся. И свою мелкую сучку тоже забирай.

\- Букки! Как ты смеешь так называть нашу малышку Элизабет?!

А дальше произошло восхитительное зрелище, поразившее фантазию Анны настолько, что полночи она ещё не могла уснуть, прыгая на кровати у папы с воскликами, что он самый лучший на свете. Молча схватив женщину за шиворот, он протащил её к выходу из квартиры, как набитый навозом грязный мешок и выкинул её за порог точно также, не прощаясь и не расшаркиваясь. Лиз, принявшись визжать, словно поросёнок, убежала сама, едва-едва Букер ДеВитт развернулся к ней.

\- И чтоб я вас обеих больше за сотню ярдов отсюда или от Анны не видел, - добавляет Букер, со всей силы захлопывая дверь.

И он их больше не видел. Но, увы, услышать о миссис Хэлмс и её дочке ему ещё пришлось.

\- Они говорят, что запретят мне ходить в обычную школу и заставят ходить в мальчишечью школу для матросов, - хлюпает носом Анна. - А в воскресную школу и вовсе меня больше не пустят. И в церковь тоже.

Букер ДеВитт хочет вздохнуть и спросить, а на кой сдалась ей эта церковь вместе с её школой, но дочка свято верит, что покойная мама - ангел, и крушить эту связь будет только бессердечный зверь.

\- Не смогут, - уверяет её папа.

\- Точно-точно не смогут? - жалобно переспрашивает она.

\- Я тебя когда-то обманывал? - Букер спрашивает это очень серьезно.

\- Нет, - девочка улыбается сквозь слёзы.

\- А теперь иди и умойся.

Ночью она приходит к нему в комнату, как обычно, когда чего-то боится или просто взволнована. Была помладше - приходила чаще.

\- Папа... почему ты не ходишь в церковь? - спрашивает Анна, оставаясь пока на пороге и переминаясь с цыпочек на пятки в своей ночной рубашке.

\- Некрещёный, - коротко отвечает ей Букер, который пока не то что не ложился, но даже и не переоделся.

\- А почему?..

\- Не получилось, - мужчина закрывает глаза, вспоминая своё неудавшееся крещение в подробносях. - Тебя тогда ещё и на свете не было.. крестил меня слепой пастор, толкнул речугу перед людьми, окунул меня было... или нет, он меня и окунуть не успел, как я задыхаться стал, словно... словно соловья в клетку поймали и он там и мечется, не зная, куда деваться. Ну, я вырвался и сбежал. Может, если б он меня и окунул, я бы точно задохнулся и ко дну пошёл, - Букер открывает глаза и отмахивается рукой от неприятных воспоминаний.

\- Ужас, - морщит нос дочка, подбегая ближе к нему и забираясь на колени, где очень удобно сидеть.

\- Да оно и к лучшему. Я человек увлекающийся, сама знаешь, - он треплет девочку по голове, - так бы и сидел в этой церкви точно как в клетке. Не встретил бы ангела.

\- И не было бы меня?.. но ты ведь скучаешь по маме? - Букер кивает. - А почему тогда не приходишь?.. пусть и некрещёный... я тоже ведь некрещёная...

\- Мало ли какие "миссис Хэлмс" живут там среди ангелов, - отшучивается он. - Не хочу, чтобы у твоей мамы там на небесах были проблемы из-за меня. Нам и тут есть чем заняться.

Анна хохочет:

\- Папа, это же рай, там нет никаких миссис Хэлмс и глупых Лиз, туда таких не пускают!..

Отсмеявшись и ещё поболтав, Букер ДеВитт всё же отправляет дочурку спать. Но снова остановившись на пороге, Анна оборачивается и задаёт последний вопрос на этот вечер:

\- Папа... а ты боишься Бога?..

\- Нет, - отвечает он ей. А затем отчего-то добавляет, сам не понимая, отчего, - но я боюсь тебя.

\- Бойся меня, - с хитрой и коварной улыбкой говорит Анна, а затем бежит к нему обратно и принимается щекотать что есть мочи. Её папа такой большой, такой сильный, а боится щекотки!

И только она одна на всём белом свете об этом знает.

 

*lizard - ящерица


End file.
